Now let's get wild!
by hana-chan666
Summary: Naruto a disparu sans laisser de traces après avoir réussi à mettre du plomb dans la tête de Sasuke et à démêler en grande partie les fils du passé, l’histoire commence avec son retour mais … il ne revient pas seul.shonen ai! SASU/NARU OOC
1. Retour à Konoha

Hello mina!!  
Bon ceci est ma deuxième fic Naruto … j'ai bon espoir!  
Petite mise au point cette fic contient du shonen ai, les personnages ne sont pas tout à fais comme dans le manga puisque j'en suis l'auteur donc dans mon processus d'appropriation j'ai un peu jouée au savant fou ... donc OOC enfin vous voyez le genre. Cette histoire me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment, si vous en êtes comme moi à lire tous les chapitres traduits de naruto toutes les semaines vous allez voir que je prends en compte tout ou presque dans les derniers volumes donc **spoilers !!!!** mais ça reste mineur et ceux qui le souhaitent n'ont qu'à me demander et je leur filerais tout ce dont ils pourraient avoir besoin pour bien comprendre.

En résumer c'est une fic sur … Naruto étonnant non? Donc Naruto a disparu sans laisser de traces après avoir réussi à mettre du plomb dans la tête de Sasuke et à démêler en grande partie les fils du passé, l'histoire commence avec son retour mais … il ne revient pas seul.

**Disclaimer** : Naruto n'est pas ma propriété mais celle de **Masashi Kishimoto** gnia gnia gnia etc...

* * *

Titre: Now let's get wild!!

Chapitre1: Retour à Konoha.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, un groupe de voyageurs avançait lentement sur le chemin poussiéreux, ils évoluaient en silence écoutant le moindre brin d'herbe frémir sous la caresse du vent. Ils arrivaient à destination, déjà au loin se profilait la montagne de leur enfance, si proche et pourtant si loin, l'homme qui marchait en tête pris de la vitesse. Plein de joie à l'idée de revoir tout les siens, ces pensées lui donnaient des ailles et il ne remarqua pas qu'il commençait à semer les deux femmes à sa suite.

- Attends-nous!!!!

Il se retourna et réalisa la distance qui les séparaient désormais, confus il fit demi tour et proposa son bras à la plus grande des deux femmes qui se mouvait avec difficulté.

- Merci, tu es gentil.

Elle lui offrit un sourire étincelant qui le fit sourire à son tour, se tournant vers leur troisième compagne il l'interrogea du regard.

- Tout vas bien, ne t'inquiète pas ils vont bien, dit-elle en désignant deux enfants montés sur une grosse panthère noir, leurs têtes dodelinant au rythme de la démarche du grand félin.

Ils dormaient, fatigués d'avoir couru autour des adultes pendant la matinée, le petit group se remis en marche les adultes devenant fébrile à mesure qu'ils avançaient vers le village. Au détour d'un chemin à moins de cinq kilomètres de leur destination ils s'arrêtèrent et parlèrent de leur plan, l'homme et la plus jeune des femmes iraient devant pendant que l'autre, les enfants et le fauve suivraient. Mais ce plan ne semblait pas être approuvé par tous et l'homme s'emporta:

- Il est hors de question que tu restes avec les petits en arrière dans ton état, c'est trop dangereux!!

- Ecoutes-moi, Yukina peux me prêter main forte en cas de besoin et nous sommes presque arrivés. Toi et Hi-chan vous devez y aller avant nous, tu sais très bien pourquoi, vous devez La voir, ensuite vous nous rejoindrez à la maison. Tout va très bien se passer j'ai encore du temps devant moi et je protègerais les petits sans problème, même dans mon état. Alors faites moi le plaisir d'aller là-bas et de tout régler, nous devons être certains que la situation est claire, faites votre rapport! Vous êtes des ninja non?? Prenez votre travail au sérieux, après nous serons enfin débarrassé de tout cela et nous pourrons à nouveau vivre normalement. Ce n'est qu'une formalité.

- Très bien dans ce cas tu peux nous accompagner là bas!

- Ne te fiche pas de moi, tu connais mes raisons pour ne pas y aller tout de suite, j'ai besoin de temps et j'aimerais revoir la maison le plus vite possible, ne vous inquiétez donc pas tant, je serais seul deux à trois heures tout au plus.

- N'empêche que je pense que je devrais y aller seul, comme ça vous-vous occuperez des enfants et vous serez protégées.

- Arrêtes c'est trop tard et puis si tu continue tu vas réveiller les petits et je devrais les retenir pour qu'ils ne vous rejoignent pas! Alors arrêtez de geindre, on se retrouve à la maison.

Les deux autres se regardaient d'un œil inquiet, pas particulièrement convaincus par les propos de leur aînée, la plus petite des silhouettes s'approcha :

- Mais Saya-sama vous êtes sûr que vous pourrez retrouver la maison et faire le ménage?! Je ferais mieux de vous accompagner.

- Non! Tu dois aller avec lui sinon Elle ne vous lâchera pas de si tôt, je me fiche de comment vous y arriverez! Mais débrouillez-vous et arrêtez de faire comme si j'étais importante!!! Les problèmes ne font que commencer n'en rajoutez pas inutilement je vous en pris. Alors du vent! Oust!!!

Ils lui accordèrent un dernier regard et disparurent dans un ploc caractéristique, la dernière femme posa sa main fine sur l'encolure du fauve et caressa distraitement son pelage soyeux. Son regard se portait au delà du chemin, de la foret, au cœur même du village où son destin était sur le point de commencer, elle soupira, fatiguée.

-Viens Yukina plus vite on y sera, plus vite on pourra se reposer un peu!!

La panthère émit un feulement roque, comme si elle approuvait les dires de sa compagne de voyage.

Deux silhouettes encapuchonnées apparurent devant la porte du bureau, le bâtiment était tel qu'ils se le rappelaient propre et clair, propice au calme et à l'efficacité. Il frappa à la porte, de l'intérieur lui vînt une réponse feutré les enjoignant à renter, prenant une grande respiration ils s'introduisirent dans le bureau. Rien n'avait changé, du grand bureau devant la fenêtre à l'odeur des lieux légèrement acidulé, qu'ils associaient à Tsunade-hime le Godaime de Konoha.

Cette dernière n'avait pas encore relevé la tête de ses papiers, quand elle le fit, une expression d'agacement et de curiosité passa sur son beau visage, qui n'avait pas pris une ride, ce qui amena un sourire sur les visages plongés dans l'ombre de ses visiteurs.

- C'est pourquoi?

- Voyons Tsunade-baachan, c'est à croire que nous ne vous avons pas manqué!

A cette voix chaude si familière ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle eu un petit hoquet de surprise.

- Naruto? Hinata?

Ils ôtèrent leurs capes montrant à leur hokage combien le temps les avaient changés, elle les observa remarquant les changement flagrants mais aussi les plus infimes, ici une petite cicatrice, ici des yeux plus pétillants que jamais et là une profondeur jusqu'alors inconnue. Ses yeux allaient de l'un à l'autre presque avec désespoir, comme ils avaient grandi. Ils paraissaient si changés, pas seulement physiquement mais c'était un changement bien plus profond presque douloureux à constater, du moins pour elle qui les avait connu au sortir de l'enfance.

Hinata était devenu une vrai femme, ses cheveux toujours aussi noir étaient coupés au carré à l'exception de longues tresses partant de sa nuque. Ses yeux blanc contractaient avec sa peau qui était maintenant légèrement halée et elle paraissait bien moins empotée qu'avant. Cette mission lui avait sans aucun doute apporté une grande force mentale, son sourire était franc et chaleureux.

Naruto quant à lui, elle avait eu du mal à retrouver en ce bel homme le petit garçon espiègle qui était venus la chercher avec Jiraiya il a déjà plus de sept ans. Il avait beaucoup grandi, elle devait lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, ces yeux qui étaient une des seules choses à ne pas avoir changés en lui. Il était très musclé mais gardait une grande finesse dans son allure comme dans ses traits, il avait laissé ses cheveux pousser jusqu'aux omoplates et les avaient attachés par un lacet sur la nuque. Ses marques sur les joues étaient toujours là, preuve de la présence du renard en lui, dans l'ensemble Naruto avait l'air d'un homme sûr de lui et de son charme, mais surtout une impression de force tranquille émanait de lui. Il avait, semble t-il tenu la promesse faite quand elle lui avait remis le pendentif de Shodaime, devenir un homme bien.

Elle était fière que ces deux ninja soient de Konoha et bien plus encore soulagée qu'ils reviennent en pleine forme, enfin ils rentraient chez eux, soudain elle reprit pied avec la réalité et se leva pour les accueillir.

- J'étais si inquiète pour vous deux ! Vous m'avez l'air de vous porter à merveille, quelle joie de vous savoir ici, j'avais perdue l'espoir de vous revoir à nouveau dans ce bureau, depuis tout ce temps.

- Pardon, Tsunade-baa nous aurions aimé pouvoir vous avertir de notre venu mais nous avons pensé que la discrétion était de mise.

- Ne vous inquiétez donc pas, c'est un plaisir de vous avoir au village après toutes ces années, vos amis vont être fou de joie.

- Oui enfin vous savez, avant de voir tout les monde nous voulions savoir ce que vous leurs aviez dit à notre sujet, pour expliquer notre absence, pour savoir comment nous serons accueillis.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne dirais pas que cela a été facile après ta disparition subite suite à ton combat contre l'akatsuki, tous te croyaient mort, j'ai dû dire la vérité à vos amis. Que tu préférais partir pour nous protéger contre Kyûbi et que tu allais t'entrainer pour le contrôler quand à Hinata ils savent que tu devais retrouver Naruto et le surveiller. Je te laisse deviner que ni ton père ni Neiji n'ont été très heureux, ils me reprochent ton départ, en ce qui concerne les villageois et bien ils pensent que vous êtes en mission spéciale.

- Ouf! J'ai eu peur qu'ils aient pensés que je ne sois en fuite.

- Je ne l'aurais pas permis tu sais. Alors où étiez vous?

- Ho! Ici et là, nous avons beaucoup voyagé.

- Je présume que vous avez appris bien des choses en cinq ans.

- En effet Tsunade-sama, le monde est vaste et nous n'en avons vu qu'une infime partie. Mais nous n'avons pas vraiment fais du tourisme vous savez. Tsunade s'esclaffa:

- J'imagine Hinata, mais votre retour doit bien signifier que les problèmes de Naruto sont résolus.

- Oui ne vous inquiétez pas nous y avons mis bon ordre, mais ce n'est pas la raison de notre retour.

Le ton de Naruto était devenu grave et ses yeux avaient pris une teinte rougeâtre, il était tendu ce qui mis la Godaime sur le qui vive.

- Pourquoi alors?

- Nous avons remarqués une agitation suspecte dans certains milieux.

- Comme?

- La pègre est en ébullition et plusieurs ninja puissants, ont soit déserté soit été victimes d'assassinats, nous y avons vue les prémisses d'une résurgence de l'akatsuki.

Ces informations eurent un effet flagrant sur l'ambiance dans la pièce, Tsunade se crispa de façon significative, ses mâchoires se contractèrent sous le coup de la contrariété et une veine se mis à palpiter dans son cou. Le regard d'Hinata lui se fit plus dur, métallique, tout trois paraissaient près à combattre, comme si un ennemi allait surgir de nul part.

- Tu en es certain? Jiraya n'a entendu parler de rien.

- Cela parait normal, nous venons de loin au Sud, où il n'a que peu de relais pour l'informer. Nous avons pensé que notre place était ici, nous sommes venu pour protéger Konoha.

- Oui c'est notre devoir de ninja, Naruto et moi avons pensés que si nos doutes se concrétisaient vous auriez sans doute besoin de ninja supplémentaires.

- Merci, mais sincèrement je pris pour que cela ne soit pas le cas, une nouvelle guerre serait sans doute fatale au village. Nos lignes d'attaque ne sont plus se qu'elles étaient, nous ne sommes pas faibles, mais nous ne disposons pas de suffisamment d'hommes.

- C'est la raison de notre présence, deux combattants en plus sont toujours les biens venus en temps de crise.

- Merci, je suis fière de vous, vous êtes de dignes représentants de l'esprit du feu qui habite les ninja de Kanoha...

- Hokage-sama je...!

La porte venait de s'ouvrir sur Shizune qui pilla net devant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, Hinata et Naruto s'étaient mis en position d'attaque au premier bruit. L'une protégeant Tsunade, l'autre s'étant mis en première ligne afin d'arrêter l'assaillant, avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. C'est ainsi que Shizune se retrouva sous la menace d'un kunai tendis que ses mains étaient retenues dans son dos, par Naruto. Ils avaient réagis si vite que même Tsunade fut surprise, prenant conscience que ces deux jeunes gens étaient devenu plus puissant et plus efficace qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Shizune elle était pétrifiée, puis elle reconnu son "agresseur" :

- Naruto-kun, Hinata-san?! Vous êtes de retour!!?

- Désolé Shizune-san, vous nous avez surpris. Relâches la Naruto, elle va finir par croire que tu lui veux du mal.

- C'est pas ma faute, on a pas idée aussi de surgir en criant comme ça.

Ces mots firent sourire Tsunade, car Naruto avait toujours été connu pour son comportement emporté et ses entrées fracassantes.

- Désolé, je devais donner des papiers à Tsunade-sama, se retrouvant libre elle fit face à Naruto, nous nous sommes tous inquiétés pour vous, mais je constate que c'était à tord, vous avez l'air en parfaite santé. Je suis soulagée.

Naruto regarda la femme devant lui avec étonnement, ils n'avaient jamais été proche, Shizune étant toujours obnubilé par Tsunade il était donc déconcerté par le soulagement qu'il voyait dans ses yeux, peut-être c'était il trompé et qu'elle avait vraiment de la sympathie pour lui après tout.

- Merci, nous sommes très heureux d'être de retour, Konoha reste notre foyer où que nous soyons nous pensions à vous tous. Nous sommes venu faire notre rapport avant de rentrer chez nous, il nous tarde de retrouver nos proches et nos amis.

- Nous comprenons bien, intervînt Tsunade, vous préférez sans doute faire votre rapport plus tard?

- Non Tsunade-sama, Naruto et moi pensons que plutôt les choses serons faite mieux cela vaudra, le rapport est important.

- Très bien, dans ce cas Shizune va rester avec nous pour prendre en note vos informations, va chercher de quoi noter nous t'attendons.

- Bien, je reviens vite. Et elle quitta le bureau.

- Où vas tu habiter Naruto? Tu n'as plus ton appartement.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai trouvé un bon logement en ville. J'ai fais les démarches nécessaires avant de revenir.

- Tu es plus prévoyant qu'avant c'est bien et toi Hinata? J'imagine que tu vas retourner chez ton père.

- Je pense oui, pour l'instant. Je compte prendre un nouveau départ, après tout ce temps loin de ma famille je ne sais pas si je pourrais encore supporter de vivre sous surveillance. Même s'ils m'ont manqués j'aspire à conserver la liberté que j'ai acquise durant les cinq dernières années.

Hinata avait décidément bien changé elle aussi, elle regardait son vis à vis bien en face sans rougir ni bégayer. Cette nouvelle assurance était très agréable à voir, elle qui avait toujours dû faire ses preuves au sein d'une famille élitiste, elle avait enfin trouvé sa voie, loin des messes basses et des complots. Tsunade trouvait que la nouvelle donne que ramenait ces deux ninja s'avèrerait sans doute plus importante et plus intéressante qu'elle n'avait pu le penser, à dire vrai elle avait hâte de voir à quel point les choses allaient changer. Elle allait beaucoup se distraire, même si les nouvelles qu'ils apportaient étaient inquiétantes et allaient surement gâcher quelque peut son amusement. Shizune refit son apparition et s'installa aux côtés de Tsunade.

- Bien commençons.

Hinata présenta aux deux femmes une épaisse liasse de documents:

- Il sagit de nos notes de voyages concernant les derniers changements que nous avons observés, mais tout n'y est pas transcrit, nous avons pensé que certaines informations devaient vous être remises directement.

- Merci, continuez.

Naruto et Hinata expliquèrent donc en détails l'expansion du crime dans le Sud, expansion qui ne tarderait pas à atteindre le pays du Feu et Konoha, les meurtres sordides, les disparitions tout ce qui a fait qu'ils avaient préféré rentrer afin de réintégrer leur vie de ninja. Plus ils parlaient et plus les deux kunoichi en face d'eux se crispaient, Shizune grimaçait et Tsunade gardait le regard fixe, les coudes sur la table et ses deux mains jointes devant ses lèvres. Enfin quand les deux jeunes gens eurent fini leur récit, un silence pesant perdura quelques temps dans la pièce, Tsunade se leva.

- Bon, ne nous affolons pas, je dois parler de ces informations au conseil le plus vite possible, pourriez vous à nouveau faire ce récit devant eux?

Ils se regardèrent un instant, la chose ne les arrangeait pas mais il fallait en passer par là, en espérant que le conseil ne les retiendrait pas longtemps. Après cette conversation silencieuse Naruto ferma avec agacement les yeux et serra les mâchoires, laissant le soin à Hinata de donner leur réponse positive à leur Hokage, même si ils n'étaient visiblement pas enchantés. Cette dernière demanda à Shizune d'envoyer chercher les membres du conseil en urgence, après son départ les autres parlèrent de leur voyage et des différentes choses qu'ils avaient vue, régalant Tsunade des fruits de leurs pérégrinations. Shizune reparu vite avec une réponse, ils seraient là tout de suite dans la salle de réunion.

- Allons y, un conseil remettez vos capes et couvrez vous le visage, je ne veux pas que votre retour nous ralentisse, après vous pourrez aller voir qui vous voudrez. Mais l'heure est au conseil, nous devons prendre de graves décisions je ne veux aucune interférences.

Le petit groupe progressa rapidement jusqu'à la salle, le conseil était déjà là et l'on sentait l'importance du moment et les dissensions qui animaient les membres réunis. Tsunade pris la parole puis raconta en substance la situation puis laissa Naruto et Hinata répondre aux multiples questions du conseil. Une nouvelle fois les visages se tendirent, les regards se firent aigües.

Les discutions succédèrent et le conseil demanda aux deux jeunes ninja de partir mais Tsunade elle, refusa, alléguant qu'ils détenaient peut être encore des informations dont ils ne percevaient pas encore la porté et que participer aux discutions provoquerait peut être la résurgence de certains points qu'ils avaient jusqu'alors pensé sans importance.

Naruto et Hinata purent donc rester et participer faisant preuve d'une grande intelligence et d'une parfaite connaissance de la situation géopolitique du moment. La décision d'envoyer un courrier aux différents alliés "solides" fut prise, il fallait avant tout vérifier les informations et savoir si elles étaient parvenues aux autres pays. Plusieurs équipes d'AMBU seraient envoyées afin de glaner le maximum de données, il fallait agir discrètement, ne pas attirer l'attention. Les choses évoluaient vite mais si tout était vrai ils avaient du temps devant eux, plusieurs mois.

La réunion durait longtemps, Naruto et Hinata étaient en retard pour rejoindre leur camarade, Tsunade qui les voyait s'impatienter y mis fin rapidement. Ils sortirent vite et se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans le bureau du Hokage:

- Bien je présume qu'il est inutile de vous demander de rester discret sur la situation.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous savons tenir nos langues, Naruto semblait tendue, il bougeait sans arrêt signe d'agitation flagrante.

- Je suis désolée qu'ils aient remis en question vos allégations.

- C'est normal, Naruto et moi venons juste de rentrer après tout, nous devons sans doute à nouveau faire nos preuves pour les membres du conseil.

- Au fait Baa-chan merci de nous avoir permis de rester pour les discussions.

- Ce n'est rien, je tenais à ce que vous y participiez, vous en savez plus que nous et vos avis étaient tout à fait pertinents. Je suis même étonné, je ne me souvenais pas que vous fussiez de tels stratèges.

- Nous avons grandis Tsunade-sama, ne sommes plus des enfants.

- Je le sais, dit-elle en souriant, bon j'imagine que vous avez hâte de retrouver tout vos amis, je vais organiser une petite fête ce soir, vous avez de la chance ils sont tous là, Neiji rentre en fin d'après midi.

- Merci Baa-chan, où se passera la fête?

- En bas dans la salle de réception, venez à 19h.

- Merci Shizune-san, nous devons y allez maintenant. A ce soir Hokage-sama, Shizune-san.

- Byebye, Tsunade-baa, Shizune-san.

Et ils disparurent dans un nuage de poussière, laissant Tsunade et Shizune dans le bureau un sourire désabusé sur les lèvres, se demandant si, fidèle à son habitude Naruto n'allais pas provoquer de catastrophe d'ici à demain et ce malgré sa nouvelle maturité, après tout le récit de ses tribulations dans Konoha leur avait manqué. Reprenant le court de leur journée elles se dirent que quoi qu'il arrive, elles le sauraient bien assez tôt.

* * *

Notes:  
Voilà fin du premier chapitre je sais au début on pige kedal mais j'adore faire ce genre de chose, histoire de bien embêter les gens héhé. Nan je déconne c'est juste pour le mystère.  
J'espère que vous avez aimés et que vous aimerez la suite, au fait si fautes il y a désolé mais je cherche une beta, là c'est mon grougrou qui a corrigé vite fait.  
Merci et à bientôt. 

If ya want u can review!!!!!!


	2. Famille

Bonjour!

Oui je sais, je suis genre méga à la bourre sur cette fanfiction(presque trois ans Oo), **désolée** je n'ai pas d'excuses si ce n'est un manque de volonté. Donc c'est le deuxième chapitre. Le début ressemble à du Mary Sue dhusfquhfhfshd se fracasse la tête sur son clavier, fait chier mais bon passage obligé.

**AVANT DE LIRE** prenez note de ceci s'il vous plaît :

Je suis malheureusement atteinte de **dysorthographie** (faites une recherche si vous voulez) donc j'ai de gros problèmes au niveau de **l'orthographe** et de la **grammaire** et je n'ai toujours pas de bêta donc même avec tous mes efforts et plusieurs relectures il y aura de nombreuses fautes et je vous demande donc de me pardonner ces désagréments.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto n'est pas ma propriété mais celle de **Masashi Kishimoto** gnia gnia gnia etc...

* * *

Titre: Now let's get wild!

Chapitre2: Famille.

Le village avait tant changé, elle n'était pas revenue depuis ses cinq ans, même si chaque rues, chaque arbres restaient gravés dans sa mémoire. Enfin, après toutes ces épreuves elle revenait, bientôt elle reverrait la maison, les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Elle contourna une rue puis s'avança dans le quartier désert, Naruto l'avait prévenu, plus personne n'habitait ici depuis longtemps, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel vide. Les rues où elle avait grandi, courant après son père, étaient mortes. Plus de joyeuses exclamations, plus cette douce ambiance réconfortante. Elle continua son chemin, les yeux dans le vague, maudissant plus que jamais cet homme qui avait fait de leurs vies un enfer. Elle approchait, tourner au coin de la prochaine rue, après au fond de l'impasse à gauche. Elle s'engouffra dans l'impasse, et elle était là, intacte. Une unique larme coula sur sa joue et tombât au sol, le fauve à ses côtés leva la tête vers elle, comme une question dans les yeux.

- Nous y sommes, rentrons chez nous, dit-elle avec un sourire tremblant.

Elle pris une vieille clé rouillé pendu à son cou, et l'introduisit dans la serrure du cadenas qui fermait les portes, puis fit coulisser les portes en notant qu'il en faudrait de nouvelles. Le jardin était à l'abandon depuis si longtemps qu'on eu dit une jungle, pourtant le chemin menant à la maison était toujours visible, l'invitant silencieusement. Elle referma les portes, inutile de crier sur les toits qu'elle était revenu, elle n'attendait qu'une seule chose, replonger dans le monde de son enfance.

- Reste avec les enfants ici...j'ai besoin de le faire seul.

L'animal ne bougea pas, et la regarda avancer vers la grande maison, se frayer un chemin parmi la végétation luxuriante. Sa silhouette empesée disparut bientôt, et elle se retrouva devant la maison. Qu'il était bon de revoir cette maison, son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine et elle eu un sourire en pensant que le mot maison était plutôt inadéquat car pendant des années elle avait été une auberge, puis un sanctuaire. Avec ses deux étages, son toit de chaume de riz ses engawa(1) et ses balcons la maison était pour le moins saisissante mais aussi ravissante, un bel alliage des temps passés. Les mures étaient en relatif bon état, l'extérieur ne semblait pas avoir trop souffert du temps, la toiture était vétuste mais réparable elle aussi.

Elle entra, une odeur de moisi l'assaillit, lui donnant la nausée. Puis bien vite d'autres odeurs lui parvinrent, faisant affluer des souvenirs depuis longtemps oubliés. Après s'être déchausser dans le genkan(2) elle alla dans le salon, il lui paraissait plus petit qu'avant, les canapés étaient toujours là, la grande table basse aussi. Elle se remémora son père y étant assis, entouré de ses amis. Elle n'avait même pas conscience des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, les meubles étaient recouvert de draps, donnant une atmosphère fantomatique à la pièce. Elle enleva plusieurs de ces linceuls, redécouvrant des objets familiers. Presque rien n'avait bougé en 21ans, bientôt cette maison résonnerait à nouveau des cris et rires des enfants; la vie lentement reviendrait et les choses redeviendraient ce qu'elle n'auraient jamais dû cesser d'être.

Elle était maintenant arrivée en haut, et se tenait face à la porte d'une chambre, sans s'en rendre compte ses pas l'avaient portée ici, un sourire sans joie apparu sur son visage blafard. Lentement elle ouvrit la porte, l'air était saturé de poussière ici aussi, une chambre, une chambre d'enfant, sa chambre. Le petit lit était là, tel qu'elle s'en souvenait, la fenêtre crasseuse filtrait la lumière du soleil éclairant la pièce de façon surréaliste. Elle alla l'ouvrir, faisant voler des millions de particules tout autour d'elle, son regard se posa sur des photo brouillées de poussière. Il erra sur les visages souriants, elle en enfleura une qui la représentait avec ses elle recula, et couru au dehors, elle devait respirer, ne pas se laisser submerger par le passé. Elle ferma les yeux, puis enleva sa capuche beige, inspira un grand coup et rouvrit les yeux. Ne plus pleurer, tenir, avancer malgré tout, l'avenir était à sa porté. Elle retourna vers l'entrée, où Yukina l'attendait avec les enfants, toujours endormis. Les autres allaient bientôt revenir, elle devait faire le ménage, prenant l'un des petits corps dans ses bras, elle fit face à la maison.

Naruto et Hinata se firent plus que discrets en traversant Konoha, utilisant comme à l'allée le Byakugan de Hinata. Ils passèrent donc incognito, et purent rejoindre leur nouvelle maison sans encombres. Après avoir traversé la mer de végétation, ils virent pour la première fois la maison, grande et accueillante, ils perçurent tout de suite l'atmosphère qui s'en dégageait, nul doutes qu'il faisait bon vivre ici. La bâtisse était ancienne, elle rappelait un peu à Hinata sa propre demeure, même si les proportions n'étaient pas du tout les même. Pour Naruto, cette maison était son nouveau foyer, il exultait et se précipita à l'intérieur criant:

- Saya ! Mi-chan, Kazu-chan ! Yukina !

Ils les trouvèrent tous dans le salon, des chiffons à la mains les shoji grands ouverts, laissant l'air pénétrer dans la maison.

- Naruto, Hi-chan!!! Alors comment cela s'est passé?

Les deux enfants cette fois-ci bien réveillés, crièrent et sautèrent à l'arrivée des deux jeunes gens, réclamant leur attention. Saya eu un sourire tendre:

- Mes chéris, laissez les respirer voyons ! Allons dans la cuisine, elle est propre.

Elle les guida hors de la pièce vers l'arrière de la maison, les enfants continuaient à piailler joyeusement, décrivant la maison et ce qu'ils y avaient déjà fait, ils avaient déjà décidés de leur chambre et n'avaient qu'une hâte la leur montrer.

La cuisine étincelait et là aussi toutes les fenêtres et les portes étaient ouvertes, donnant sur le jardin anarchique. Une grande table trônait au centre, bien que de facture ancienne, le mobilier était moderne, créant un décalage charmant avec le cachet extérieur. Il régnait dans la pièce une bonne odeur de propre, ainsi que si Naruto ne se trompait pas, un divine odeur de pâtisseries, il se dirigeât vers la cuisinière massive.

- Hum des Tsuya(3)! Tu penses toujours à tout, je meure de faim, comment as tu trouvé le temps de faire toutes ces choses en si peu de temps ?

- Vous les hommes vous pensez toujours que les taches ménagèrent sont insurmontables.

- C'est vrai, ils ne pensent jamais qu'il suffit de bien s'organiser.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent et rirent de bon cœur, Naruto lui goutait fort peu la plaisanterie. Mais il en avait l'habitude, vivre avec trois représentantes du sexe féminin était une gageure lui et Kazu-chan devaient souvent faire profile bas. Tout en bougonnant il remplit la bouilloire :

- Merci quand même du compliment Naruto, tu es gentil, voulut elle l'apaiser.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il lui fit un clin d'œil. Mais dis-moi, quand aurons nous fini le ménage?

- Et bien il n'est pas quinze heure, je pense que d'ici trois ou quatre heures nous aurons fini.

- Bien, car Tsunade-sama organise une fête à dix neuf heure.

- Quoi? Déjà?

- Et oui, tu penses venir?

- Non, je crois que toute cette agitation ne serais pas bonne dans mon état, je risque de plomber l'ambiance, ce n'est pas dans mes bonnes heures tu sais. La bouilloire se mit à siffler, elle sortit des tasses et les remplies, les accompagnant de gâteaux.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais, mais il faudra que tu vois tout le monde demain, tu ne vas pas te terrer dans cette maison jusqu'à la fin non?

- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, mais je pense que l'agitation de la journée m'a déjà suffisamment fatiguée. Et les petits vont être intenables ce soir, autant rester avec Yukina pour m'occuper d'eux. Les petits en effet continuaient à courir partout, leurs cris de joie résonnant dans la grande demeure, Saya s'appuya contre la table.

- Maman on peut y aller nous aussi à la fête ? demanda la petite fille blonde qui venait de se hisser sur les genoux de Naruto.

- Non ma chérie, tu es encore trop petite pour y aller, ton frère et toi allez rester ici avec moi et Yukina.

- Mais heu, c'est pas juste je veux y aller, on a déjà quatre ans, on est des grands Mi-chan et moi.

- Écoutes ta mère mon cœur, Naruto et moi, on vous rapportera un souvenir, et demain vous rencontrerez tous nos amis.

Voyant que les arguments n'allaient pas faire chemin dans la tête des jumeaux, Naruto les envoya jouer dehors.

- Bon et avec Tsunade ? Comment cela s'est-il passé ? Ils lui racontèrent les évènements survenu un peut plus tôt.

- Et bien, vous avez frappés fort, mais la situation l'exigeait. Akatsuki devient plus fort, nous ne pouvons nous permettre le moindre relâchement, j'espère juste que nous aurons le temps de tout faire.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, la vieille sait ce qu'elle fait.

- Elle a intérêt, car sinon ce sera une belle catastrophe. Enfin bon, nous devons attendre, au faite Hi-chan tu ne vas pas rejoindre ta famille ?

- Je pensais vous aidez un peu avant, ses deux amis la regardèrent avec un rien d'exaspération.

- Vas-y, ils doivent avoir entendu parler de ton retour, je vais continuer le ménage.

- Tu ne vas pas rejoindre les autres ? Iruka va être fou de joie de te revoir, sans parler de Kakashi, Sai, Sakura et Sasuke.

- J'irais tout à l'heure voir Iruka, je préfère revoir les autres à la fête, autant grouper les bonnes choses. Il arborait son éternel sourire, que chacun connaissait à Konoha. Saya et Hinata le regardèrent avec affection, puis continuant à parler, ils finirent leur thé. Hinata quitta la maison juste après, sa famille allait être surprise, elle avait bien évolué en cinq ans d'errance. Naruto était fière de son amie, elle était devenu un membre important de sa famille, presque autant que Saya et les enfants, il alla d'ailleurs rejoindre cette dernière, après avoir raccompagné Hinata à la porte.

- Alors ? Tu tiens le coup ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas je vais bien. C'est quand même fou ça, quand arrêteras tu de t'inquiéter pour moi ?

- Le jour où je ne t'aimerais plus, peut être ? Dit-il avec malice tout en enlaçant la jeune femme par derrière, il posa sa tête sur son épaule et regarda les enfants jouer au dehors, sous l'œil vigilant de Yukina. Saya s'appuya contre son torse large et sourit.(4)

- Mais alors, dis-moi, tu en prends pour perpétuité avec moi ?

- J'espère bien ma puce, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans toi et les enfants, c'est si bon d'avoir une famille bien à sois. Sa voie était grave et emplie de tendresse, il y perçait une angoisse tangible à laquelle la jeune femme était sensible, elle se retourna dans ses bras et posa une main sur sa joue strié.

- Tout se passera bien, je le sens.

- Tu sais ce que je pense de tes intuitions, dit-il joyeusement, il déposa un baiser sur son front et appela les enfants.

- Allez ! le ménage ne vas pas se faire tout seul, au boulot ! Et tout ce petit monde s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la maison, où leur nouvelle vie en famille allait commencer. Les jumeaux couraient partout et n'aidaient pratiquement pas, à quatre ans les travaux ménagés n'étaient de toute façon qu'un jeux, qui les lassait bien vite d'ailleurs.

Face à la tache qui les attendaient Naruto fit appel à quelques clones, histoire d'être dans les temps, ils laissèrent donc les Naruto finir en bas, en envoyèrent d'autres au premier et montèrent faire les chambres du deuxième. Là ils pénétrèrent dans une grande chambre qui donnait sur un grand balcon à l'ancienne, Saya s'arrêta en son milieu, les yeux dans le vague. Naruto lui s'avança jusqu'aux shoji et ouvrit tout en grand, il admira la vue sur le jardin en pagaille, où d'autre de ses clones s'activaient à repousser les mauvais herbes.

- Ce devait vraiment être magnifique avant. Il se tourna vers Saya, ça vas? Elle sortie de sa rêverie solitaire.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, d'ici à une semaine tout seras terminer et la maison redeviendra ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû cessée d'être.

- C 'était leur chambre non?

- Oui, je suis née ici, j'aurais tant aimée que tu les connaissent. Tu les aurait adorés.

- C'est déjà le cas tu sais et puis tu me parles si bien d'eux que c'est comme si moi aussi je les avaient vraiment connu. Saya se rapprocha de lui:

- Allez gamin! Comme tu l'as dit ''au boulot'' !

- Juste une question avant, elle acquiesça, qui va occuper cette chambre?

Elle lui coula un regard oblique chargé de malice, bin moi pardi comme je n'en n'ai plus pour très longtemps autant profiter un maximum du confort qui s'offre à moi.

- Grr! Arêtes de parler comme ça, tu m'énerves à la fin. Son expression s'était faite dur et il serrait les dents. Je ne laisserai rien de mal t'arriver, j'en ai fait le serment.

- Fait attention à ce que tu peux souhaiter cela risquerait de se réaliser.

- J'espère bien, revenons à nos moutons femme! Finissons ce damné ménage. Saya commença par le pincer aux côtes et s'ensuivit une chamaillerie faite de chatouilles et de tirage de cheveux en règle, jusqu'à la demande de grâce de la jeune femme.

- J'abandonne, oh mâle alpha tout puissant.

- Tu fais bien, après tout c'est moi l'homme de la famille.

- Oulala j'ai peur, surtout quand tu est affublé d'un tablier et d'un plumeau, héhé!

- Il s'agit là de mon armure et de mon épée vengeresse, vile femelle.

Ils continuèrent leurs gamineries sous le regard perplexe des enfants.

- Ils sont bizarres, non?

- Ouais c'est un truc de grandes personnes je crois.

- Si tu le dit, ça me donne pas envie de grandir moi.(5)

Le ménage continua tout de même puis il fut temps pour Naruto d'arrêter et de se préparer à aller voir Iruka.

- Où sont mes affaires Saya?

- Heu, tu vas rire, son sourire se crispa pendant que l'expression de son compagnon s'assombrissait, j'ai oublier d'aller chercher nos paquets à la consigne.

- Non je te parle de mon change qui était dans ton sac.

- Ha oui désolée! Dit elle soulagée, dans le séchoir à l'arrière de la maison où je l'ai mis à défroisser.

- Merci, tu es un ange, il déposa un baiser sur son front, bon je me change et j'y vais.

- Tu ne prends pas le temps de te décrasser?

- J'ai pas le temps de me faire chauffer de l'eau pour un bain.

- C'est bien pourquoi je l'ai fait pour toi tout à l'heure. Il lui lança un regard soupçonneux.

- Dis moi ton secret femme, tu as fais toi aussi un kage bushin?

- Non c'est pas mon genre, je te laisse ce privilège, c'est d'ailleurs bien pratique pour le ménage, sans ton aide on aurait jamais fini. Bien que pour le jardin cela prenne plus de tem...

- Ne change pas de sujet, dis moi quand et comment tu as fais ça! Comme tu l'as fais remarquer avec mes clones partout dans la maison, je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu te manquer.

- Ha mon chère Naruto, apprends à respecter les mystères de la vie et profite de leurs bien faits.

- Mais...

- Tututut vas te laver et remballer tes amis, tu vas finir par te fatiguer.

- Si tu crois que...

- Naruto tu veux que je m'énerve?

- Non mais...

- Vas! Iruka va finir par penser que tu ne l'aime plus.

- Ouais c'est ça femme, tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Il rassembla ses clones et annula le kage bushin.

- Un peu de respect envers tes ainées, mon chou ou il t'en cuira. Vas prendre ton bain je te ramène tes affaires.

Il s'éloigna en grommelant contre les femmes et surtout celle-ci, pourquoi lui? Une fois à la porte de la salle de bain il se déshabilla dans le coin apprêté pour et y déposa son linge, puis une fois après avoir fermer les portes derrière lui il s'assit sur le premier banc à sa gauche et entrepris de s'asperger à grande eau et de se savonner(6). Deux petits coups discrets en provenance de la porte retentirent.

- Oui?

- C'est moi, tu veux que je te lave le dos?

- Pourquoi pas, merci. Saya entra pieds nu alors qu'il lui tournait le dos, elle ramassa une éponge et lui frotta les épaules avec.

- Tu es toujours fâché?

- Non c'est juste que je déteste quand tu me fait des cachoteries.

- C'est qu'il n'y a rien à savoir, je te taquinais juste, j'avais préparer l'eau et le feu avant ton arrivé.

- Mégère!

- Oui je sais, dit-elle gaiement, elle savonnait actuellement le bas de ses reins où des cicatrices allaient du torse jusqu'à sa cuisse droite formant une spirale autour de lui. Son hôte aurais du y faire quelque chose, mais non, pour la première fois sa capacité de guérison lui avait fait défaut, il n'en soufrait plus depuis bien longtemps. Mais elle, à chaque fois qu'elle les voyaient cela la rendait malade car elle savait pourquoi Kyûbi n'avait pas pu toutes les guérir et s'était sa faute à elle, si seulement elle avait su. Naruto interrompit ses pensées moroses.

- Tu es heureuse d'être revenue ici?

- Oui très.

- Mais?

- … Tout a changer et j'avoue que j'ai un peu peur.

- De quoi?

- De tout et de rien, de l'inconnue je suppose comme tout un chacun. Il se retourna pour lui prendre la main.

- Nous serons toujours ensemble. Dit-il en posant son front contre le sien.

- Merci Naruto, je te laisse finir, tes vêtements sont dehors.

Elle se leva avec difficulté et ouvrit la porte.

- Saya, l'arrêta t-il, je t'aime tu le sais hein? Elle lui offrit un sourire tendre et triste à la fois.

- Oui et moi aussi je t'aime. Et elle sortie.

Seul Naruto se rinçât et s'immergea avec bonheur dans le furo où il se prépara de nouveau à revoir tous ses amis.

* * *

Notes:

(1)Engawa : une passerelle de bois extérieure, courant le long de la maison, et coiffée d'un toit pentu.

(2)Genkan : un vestibule l'entrée des logements, des temples bouddhistes japonais ou d'autres bâtiments dans lequel on retire ses chaussures.

(3)Tsuya : (farine de blé, haricot rouge). Sandwich aux arômes faisant penser au sarrasin, d'une grande légèreté, fourré aux haricots rouges. Un grand classique des _wagashis_. Si vous habitez sur Paris et que vous voulez goûter demandez, j'ai une bonne adresse.

(4)C'est étrange je sens comme des ondes de meurtre dirigées contre moi, ne vous fiez pas aux apparences c'est tout ce que je vous dirais!

(5)Oui je le sais très bien des enfants de quatre ans ne sont pas capables de s'exprimer ainsi, mais c'est un procéder d'exagération comme un autre.

(6)Alors oui je sais c'est pas tout à fait comme cela que l'on procède mais bon j'allais pas le laisser démonter la salle et faire trempette des heures non plus. Ils en font tout un foin pour se laver ces japonais je vous jure ^^.

Voilà c'est fait!!! Pour ceux qui en douteraient il s'agit toujours d'un** sasu/naru** donc ne me fustigez pas, **Saya et Naruto ne sont pas ensemble! **

Merci de m'avoir lu, je ne peux pas me prononcer quant à la parution d'un nouveau chapitre mais je ferais de mon mieux pour que le dernier délais ne se reproduise pas. Encore merci et sachez que j'ai bien pris en compte tous vos gentils encouragement et que je répondrais à vos reviews comme il se doit(cette fois ci), **ceux qui ne s'enregistrent pas sont inviter à trouver mes réponses sur mon profil**.

Pour ceux qui veulent j'ai fais deux croquis de Hinata te Naruto sur devianART.

Encore merci à vous et à bientôt!

If ya want u can review!!!!!!


End file.
